Paris In The 1920s
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: A series of ONE SHOTS of Chuck and Blair's life after season 6. Tried to remain true to the charisma and wit of the show. Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**2013 - 13 months after Chuck and Blair's wedding**

 **The Empire Suite**

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuck asked as Blair came out of the bedroom fully dressed

"I... was just going over to Waldorf designs to... see how they're coping."

"They'll be fine without you Blair" He said firmly

"But Chuck!" Her hands were on her hips, "This is my first kids collection"

"And it will do just as well as the teen collection, besides your fashion show isn't for weeks!"

"So-"

"-So" He interrupted her "you thought you'd go down there, boss people around so that the stress would get you an early labour..." He smirked

"Fine! But I'm more than ready for this baby to come out! I want to fit into my clothes and have sushi! And besides since when can they design anything without me!"

"Alright... But take someone with you, just incase."

"Chuck, I don't need a chaperone."

"I have meetings all day, otherwise I'd join you so please, just take someone with you."

"Who? Serena's away in LA with her brooding Brooklynite"

"Nate is at The Spectator..." Chuck added, "When are Eleanor and Cyrus coming from Paris?"

"A couple days." Blair replied

"Your minions then."

"Chuck. Are you kidding?"

"Well, there's only one option..." Chuck sighed

"No!" She gasped, "Chuck, no."

"Stay home then." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Look, I'm sorry, but unless there is someone I trust that can take care of you in case of an emergency, I don't want to risk it."

"Fine." She pouted

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek.

 **Waldorf Designs**

"You really gotta relax, Blair" Jack teased, "All that stress can't be good for the baby."

"Nor are those little suits." Georgina observed the designers, "Who are you dressing? Baby Colonel Sanders?"

"Be glad there's no purple bowties!" Jack replied and they both giggled

"Will you two shut up!" Blair rolled her eyes, "I can't believe Chuck talked me into taking Satan and his mistress."

"We can help you, Blair." Georgina smiled, "I have great taste, I could give you some pointers!"

"And I can help you with the lingerie line. I know a thing or two about what attracts the ladies" Jack smirked

"Oh my god, both of you stop your mouths from moving before you make my unborn child's ears bleed! Now, get out of my way or so help me god, me and my pregnant belly will squash you!" She snapped

"Okay, but-" Jack held up his hand, almost to ask permission

"Not a peep!" Blair yelled, interrupting him

"But... you're leaking..." Jack pointed out

"Oh my god, Blair, your water broke!" Georgina gasped with excitement

"Oh my god..." Blair tilted her head back and exhaled loudly

 **The Hospital**

"Call Chuck! Did you call Chuck?!" Blair panicked, holding onto both Jack and Georgina as the doctor came with a wheel chair

"Yes, sweetie of course I did." Jack reassured, "Now the doctor will take you in and we'll be waiting for you in the lounge, alright?"

"You remembered to call him right?" Georgina asked once Blair was gone

"Nope, totally forgot!" Jack said anxiously

"Well call him! You do realise that Chuck will have us both exiled to Siberia if he finds out you forgot to tell him his baby is on the way!"

"I'm on it, chill! Chuck will just be glad we got her to the hospital in time... Besides the evil one of the two is in a hospital bed, hopefully sedated!" Jack pulled out his phone to dial.

 **The Birth**

"You can do this Blair!" Chuck held her as the doctor insisted she continue pushing

"I can't do it! Please, you do it for me!" Blair whined

"You don't need me to do this, you're Blair Waldorf remember? You can do anything you set your mind to! Do it for that red Valentino dress you can't wait to get into..."

"You're right! Don't forget sushi!" Blair calmed down a bit

"Yeah, that too. Now push!" He caressed her head

"What kind of a pep talk is this?" the nurse whispered to the doctor

"They're the Basses." The doctor whispered back

"Oh... that explains it." the nurse shrugged

 **xoxo**

"How you feeling?" Chuck asked while the doctor had taken the baby to be cleaned up

"Like the paparazzi felt when Britney hit then with the umbrella." She sighed and Chuck let out a chuckle

"You were... amazing today." He smiled, kissing her hand

"I know.." She smirked

"Can't believe you actually went into labour!" Chuck laughed

"You're the one who stuck me with Dumb and Dumber all day!"

"Well... we have a beautiful little boy now."

"He looks likes you..."

"He has your eyes, Blair." He stroked her chin

"...You know, they're asking if we have a name?"

"Any ideas?"

"Something powerful... that represents old-fashioned class, like us." She thought out loud "A name that will rule the town." She grinned

"And will let our son know he can accomplish anything he wants, be anything he wants... no matter what, he'll believe in himself"

"Like Henry Prince did?" Blair stroked Chuck's cheek

"Yeah... just like him." He softly kissed her lips

"Do we have a name?" The nurse peeped her head through the door

"Henry Bass." Chuck replied

"Henry Charles Bass." Blair corrected and Chuck looked at her, puzzled

"Henry was great... But I know another truly great man I want our son to be named after." She insisted, Chuck's eyes widened, clearly appreciating the praise

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you, too." She whispered back


	2. Chapter 2

**5th Wedding Anniversary**

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

Blair had woken up, stretching her arms and legs before taking off her eye mask. Chuck put the newspaper down to join her

"Good Morning, beautiful." He said once she had opened her eyes "Happy anniversary!" He kissed her dainty hand

"Five years of marital bliss." She sighed "Ugh, I had the best dream!"

"Hepburn movie, then?"

"Yes. Tiffany's." She smiled sweetly

"Well, I'm about to make your dreams a reality. I have the perfect anniversary planned."

"Well in that case, why are you dressed?" She teased and he chuckled

"First things first, Dorota's taking Henry to school with Ana and Leo, and while I'm attending business, Serena is meeting you at Tiffany's."

"Really? Are there gifts involved?" Her eyes brightened

"You'll have to find out... I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner. Made reservations at your favourite restaurant!"

"Yay!" She squealed, hugging him, before getting out of bed. He looked her up and down as she threw a robe over her black lace negligee

"Better hurry up and get dressed, or I won't be able to control myself" He smirked

"I'm sure you have time for a little romp in the shower." Blair tugged on his shirt collar

"' _Little'_ is false advertising," He said, smoldering, "However, we will have plenty of time to devour each other later." He lightly placed a kiss on her upper neck before going downstairs.

 **xoxo**

"Daddy!" Henry ran into his father's arms

"Ready for school?" Chuck asked, playfully messing up his son's hair

"Chuck, I said no bowtie!" Blair yelled as she headed towards them

"Fine." Chuck sighed, removing it from Henry's shirt.

"Now Henry, remember what I said?" Blair said, giving her son a peck on the cheek, "You rule the school! And don't talk to girls who wear tights as pants!"

"And try to avoid kids who bring their lunch in brown bags." Chuck added. Dorota called Henry over to the elevator and handed him his bag.

"Henry, what did I tell you about your parents' advice on making friends?" Dorota asked once Chuck and Blair were out of earshot

"In one ear, out the other!" Henry exclaimed

"Well done... There may be hope for one Bass." She grinned at him.

 **Breakfast At Tiffany's**

"Got the croissants!" Serena said, handing one over to Blair as they met at Tiffany's.

"Oh, I missed you!" Blair hugged her

"I've missed you more!" Serena grinned

"How was the honeymoon with the founder of Gossip Girl?" Blair teased

"The honeymoon with my _husband_ was fabulous!" She giggled

-"Hello," The girls were greeted by the familiar shopkeeper "Serena Humphrey and Blair Bass, good to see you both! Mr Bass requested the best view of the store!"

"Did Mr Bass happen to leave any packages?" Blair asked, excitedly

"Yes, one moment please."

"So... When are you coming to see your godson?" Blair asked

"Hopefully tomorrow! Speaking of Henry, how is his godfather? I heard he is running for Mayor!"

"He is, that reminds me, I must put it on Henry's college application!"

"Blair!" Serena chuckled, "He's five!"

"So? I had my heart set on Yale when I was his age, besides, the godson of the Mayor, that detail can't go unmentioned!"

"Mrs Bass..." The man arrived with her gift. Blair opened it up and found a bracelet with diamond shapes attached all over it

"Oh wow." Blair said, eyeing the bracelet

"It's got something written on each diamond!" Serena said, observing

"Yes, Mr Bass thoughtfully chose each engraving for each diamond on the bracelet" The man replied

Blair began to read each diamond aloud, " ** _3 words 8 letters... 1 word 3 letters YES... Victrola... Queen B... The Met... Empire State Building... Peonies... My world... Henry Charles Bass..._**

"Oh my god... It's... everything related to me... to us!" Blair gasped

"Wow, can't believe I'm saying this but Chuck is so sweet!" Serena joked

 **The Anniversary Dinner**

"You look ravishing in red." Chuck said once they had sat at the table

"I'm wearing your gift." She held out her hand to reveal the bracelet and he smiled "It's breathtaking! Chuck, this is incredible, I don't know how to thank you.." She gazed at him

"I can think of a few ways." He winked, wrapping his arm around her

"Actually..." Blair paused, "There is one thing..." She crossed her legs to reveal her black stockings as her dress rose up. "In the ladies room, I placed my underwear in my purse..." She said, her perfect pout creating that seductive curve on the side of her lips.

Chuck's stare went from her luscious lips to focus on the top of her stockings.

But his gaze was interrupted by the waiter bringing their bottle of champagne

"What can I get you two?"

"We'll both have the lobster." Chuck said, keeping his eyes on Blair's leg. Once the waiter had left, Chuck moved towards Blair, reaching out his hand to uncross her legs.

"Perhaps... the festivities could start a little early..." He uttered in that raspy voice of his. His hand slid up her inner thigh until it found its way in between her legs, his middle finger slowly began to penetrate her.

Blair let out a moan, and bit her lip to silence herself. Chuck's lips hovered so close to her skin it made her feel even weaker, he went on kissing her cheek and neck before biting her ear, as she tried hard to contain her moans. His finger began penetrating her faster making her head tilt back on the restaurant's little couch. He closed his eyes while continuing to trace her ears and neck with little kisses and nibbles, his tongue lightly stroking her soft, silky skin. Her body now trembling as her temperature had risen, her exhaled breaths were heavy as she tried to remain quiet. She hid her face in his neck as she could no longer keep her composure, before screaming out, "YES!"

Chuck slowly removed his finger, as Blair caught her breath. The couple at the next table looked at them both, suspiciously

"My wife just... really loves lobster." Chuck smirked at the couple.

 **The Empire Suite**

"Should we call and check in?" Blair asked, referring to Vanya and Dorota

"No, they're at your mother's penthouse. Henry's fine, he loves his sleepovers with Ana and Leo. Besides, tonight is about us." He stroked her arm

"That's true... I know you prefer staying here at the Empire, but it hasn't been too difficult going back and forth from here to the Penthouse, right?"

"Well, it gets a little crowded when Eleanor and Cyrus visit.." He joked

"Which is hardly ever!"

"Blair... come here" He whispered softly, pulling her down onto the couch with him "All I care about right now, is you getting out of that gorgeous Elie Saab."

"Well... Since you did something for me..." She stood up, again. "Maybe I'll grace you with a dance, just like old times." She slowly unzipped herself out of her dress and Chuck let out a satisfied groan as her dress hit the floor.

"Happy anniversary, Bass." She uttered

"Oh it definitely is." He grinned


	3. Chapter 3

**Henry's 6th Birthday**

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

Blair was lying in bed and Chuck's head popped out from in between her legs as he was taking care of her under the covers.

"Good morning." He greeted

"Best way to start one." She smiled, followed by their alarm going off

"That's our cue." Chuck confirmed, rolling off of her as they both got out of bed

"Yes, I have a party to plan!"

"You did remember to tell Lily and Eleanor that the party has been moved to Constance?" He asked

"Yeah, after you bribed the school." She smirked, "But yes I explained that most of Henry's friends' parents didn't want their pre-schoolers associated with The Empire or The Palace... Sorry."

"No apology necessary. Just confirms the Empire's reputation hasn't suffered since I became a family man!" He smirked

"Well, maybe it helps that you're still a 28 year old billionaire who throws the most decadent parties?"

"Those decadent parties of which those same parents attend..."

"You've already gathered material for future blackmail when our kids all attend high school together!" She sighed happily

"You bet... I know all their secrets."

"Awwh, that's my husband." She blew him a kiss and he winked back at her.

 **xoxo**

Chuck made his way downstairs and spotted Blair and Henry having breakfast at the table.

"There's an extra 10 names on the guest list?" Blair exclaimed, as she read the sheet, "Henry this is your entire class."

"Yup" Her son replied, placing a bunch of grapes in his mouth

"Sweetheart... You don't want _everyone_ at your party. Just the best of the best!"

"Mummy, that's mean." He giggled and Blair abruptly stood up, dumbfounded! Taken aback by her son's comment, glancing at her husband who looked equally as puzzled

"Maybe there was a mix-up at the hospital and he's not ours." Chuck joked

"Dorota!" Blair called out

"What Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, entering the living room

"Did you tell Henry he could invite the whole class?"

"Yes. He has been very helpful, and always cleans up his toys so he deserves to have all his friends attend his birthday" Dorota said firmly

Blair glanced at her son who had a big, sweet smile on his face.

"Fine." Blair sighed, forcing a smile back at her son, "I guess the more the merrier since all our parents are coming, Serena has invited the entire Humphrey clan and even Nate has a mystery guest!"

"That's my girl." Chuck smirked, playfully pinching her chin.

She then bent down and rubbed noses with her son, before taking off

"Have a good day. I'm off to work." Chuck said as his son ran to give him a cuddle.

 **Constance Billard**

"Oh my god!" Blair said to Chuck as Nate walked in with Vanessa Abrams

"Blair.." Chuck warned "Let it go." He playfully pinched her chin again

"This isn't a high school reunion!" She snapped

"Vanessa didn't go to our school."

"My point exactly!" Blair scoffed, before bumping into Serena, Dan, Eric and _Jenny._

"Serena. Please tell me this is a joke." Blair's lips tightened almost as if to hold her tongue

"It is a family gathering after all, let it go, B." Serena smiled

"I hope I'm not imposing..." Jenny said

"Well, actually-" Blair began but Eric and Serena cut her off

"-Blair come check out the cake!" Serena said as they quickly tore her away from Jenny.

 **xoxo**

The gang had sat down to eat, the entire family and extended family sat at one large table.

"So maybe Nate wants to tell us all why he brought Vanessa?" Blair asked

"Blair.." Chuck whispered, hinting for her to remain quiet.

"Uhm yes." Nate said, ignoring Blair's snarky tone, "Vanessa and I are... dating actually." The table fell silent

"I think it's great" Rufus exclaimed

"So do I." Dan agreed, "With all the pressures our new Mayor faces it must be nice to have a humble bohemian's support."

"Why, thank you Dan." Vanessa smiled

"Oh.. Kay... Let's change the subject," Blair rolled her eyes, turning to Eleanor

"So mother, how long are you staying? Obviously you can't leave before the holidays." Blair proclaimed

"Actually, Cyrus and I are flying straight back to Paris, Aaron is coming to meet us."

"Oh." Blair pressed her lips together yet again. "And Daddy?"

"Ramon and I are going on a cruise." Harold smiled sweetly at his daughter

"Does anyone have good news? Lily? William?" Blair pleaded

"Maybe we should do the cake." Lily suggested

"Actually..." Serena began, glancing at Dan and he nodded "While you're all here... Dan and I have some news."

"What is it?" Eric asked

"We're... pregnant!" Serena exclaimed

"Oh my god, that's fantastic!" Rufus said, ecstatically.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lily added

The table all cheered, taking turns to hug and congratulate the new mother.

 **The Empire**

Blair was lying in bed with her son in her arms, in Nate's old room at The Empire. Chuck crawled in beside her to tuck their son in and he began telling Henry a bed time story.

"So finally, the prince gave the princess a ride in his limo-"

"-The end!" Blair cut Chuck off

"...And they fell in love." Chuck winked at Blair

"He's asleep anyway!" She recalled, after checking her son's face

"It's been an exhausting day." She yawned

"He loved it though, You did good Waldorf... You let things go for Henry's sake, and I can't imagine that was easy for you... You put him first, that's why you're an amazing mother and today was a success."

"He was happy, wasn't he?"

"Extremely." Chuck grinned

"Thank you." Blair stroked her husband's cheek. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have." Chuck reassured

"No... Chuck you don't give yourself enough credit, I see the love and happiness you bring to him every time I look at you two, I see it your eyes, in his eyes... you're incredible."

"Sometimes I wonder if I can be the father I always wanted for myself growing up."

"You are. You... are the most amazing father." She smiled at him as he kissed the back of her neck, before snuggling up to her. His arm now across her stomach so he could reach his son's hand.

"You happy?" He asked her, almost in a raspy whisper.

"Happier than I've ever been." She smiled, her head leaning on his, as both her boys were on each side of her, lying in her arms. The Basses fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**6 years after Season 6**

 **The Empire Suite**

Chuck stood behind his counter in his navy blue pyjamas, still looking handsomely classy even with his messy bed hair when the elevator doors opened.

"KC, to what do I owe the intrusion?" He asked as KC walked in with a mystery blonde

"Well, if you had answered any of my calls referring to your party tonight, I wouldn't have to intrude."

"Well, we'll have to reschedule as I'm taking my son to school in thirty minutes."

"Where is Dorota?" KC asked

"On holiday with her family in Poland. Now if you'll excuse me.." He shooed them away with his hands

"Chuck Bass has a son... Times have changed." The mystery blonde finally spoke after observing the suite

"I remember you..." Chuck eyed the woman, pointing at her repeatedly "Ashley Hinshaw, correct?"

"That's me. You and that crazy girlfriend of yours used me as a pawn in your games."

"Oh yeah... Sorry about that." Chuck smirked

"You can make it up to me." She winked

"You never learn, do you?" Chuck shook his head, smiling

"Actually you _can_ help her." KC began "I need you to get her on the guest list for tonight, she needs the publicity."

"Fine. Now if you'll both excuse yourselves..." Chuck lead them both back to the elevator.

 **xoxo**

Chuck had just dropped Henry off at school and was about to head back into his limo when he heard a familiar voice

"Chuck Bass, this is a sight for sore eyes." Chuck turned around and a frown appeared on his lips

"Carter Baizen. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your wife didn't tell you?" Carter smirked "Well, nice catching up... I'll see you around, since I won't be needing a travel agent any time soon." Carter teased and Chuck scoffed at the remark.

 **The Empire Suite**

Chuck walked through to find Blair looking over her designs. As he stood there she looked up at him

"Chuck." She sighed, "You'd think that Penelope would be able to send the right information to the right people!" She scoffed

"Anything you want to tell me?" Chuck asked, a very irritated look on his face

"Apart from my plans to sabotage that good for nothing social climber? no."

"...I'm going to lay down." Chuck turned away

"Chuck... you okay?" She asked

"I ran into Carter Baizen." He said bluntly

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that it?"

"He told you I saw him..." Blair let out an exasperated sigh

"Yes, he did. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rest before my party tonight. Don't bother with a sitter, you don't need to join."

"Chuck!" She called out, but he slammed the bedroom door. Blair picked up her phone to dial.

"Lily, Hi... yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if your offer to watch Henry tonight still stands? Great, see you later." Blair hung up.

 **The Empire Party**

Blair walked off the elevator wearing a subtle and sexy black lace dress

"What are you doing here, Blair?" Chuck asked walking towards her

"I know you're upset, but doesn't it count for something that I still showed up to support you?" She asked

"Blair... we can discuss it at home." Chuck walked away. Blair rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at the waiter carrying champagne

"Hey! Give me that." She grabbed a glass and took a long satisfying sip before catching the eye of a certain blonde

"Ashley Hinshaw!" Blair yelled, her tone expressing the distain in her voice "I think you have the wrong address, judging by your tacky, working girl's attire."

"Oh my god, it's you." Ashley said, her voice almost trembled,

"Yes, it is. Now what are you doing at my hotel?"

"Your hotel?" Ashley asked before noticing both Blair's wedding and engagement ring. "Your husband invited me."

"Well I'm uninviting you. So I suggest you leave before the papers read all about my triumph in your social destruction tomorrow morning."

"I see you've graduated from psycho girlfriend to psycho wife!" Ashley retorted

"You'll see a lot more if you don't leave before I RUIN you!" Blair ordered

"Blair!" Chuck quickly pulled Blair away, knowing if he had been a minute later, Blair would have destroyed the girl. Ashley used this opportunity as a chance to escape from her.

"What?" Blair snapped

"Why are you berating the guests?"

"Why did you invite her?"

"It's business."

"I don't recall you telling me... thought you were big on honesty... Isn't that why you left me out tonight?"

"That's different..."

"You know, Chuck, I don't see it." She mocked

"I was planning on telling you when I got home, I was giving you a chance to tell me about Carter first. Which you didn't." Chuck said, irritated

"Chuck... Serena and I just bumped into him. He's going through something and needed our advice."

"Oh really? Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then why was he gloating to me about seeing you."

"Did you ever think that maybe he gloats because you detest him so much?"

"Blair... You put me in that position with your omission."

"No. You did that to yourself, by always assuming the worst."

"What else do you expect when I can't trust you?" He snapped

Blair shook her head and walked off

"Blair, wait... I didn't mean that-" He realised what he had said, but Blair had taken off.

 **xoxo**

Chuck sat at the bar, indulging in his scotch when Ashley joined him

"I never would have pictured Chuck Bass taking a wife." She chirped "But then again Blair Waldorf isn't your everyday woman."

"You're right, she isn't your everyday woman. She's elegant, classy, conservative, powerful... not _easy._ "He let out that indirect dig at Ashley

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but if you're ever interested in getting revenge-"

"-Ashley" He cut her off, "I invited you as a favour to KC... But disrespect my marriage again, and next time you won't even make it in as someone's plus one."

Ashley walked off, somewhat humiliated

"Seen your wife, lately?" Chuck turned to find Carter next to him

"Oh great, they let the trash in." Chuck groaned

"Actually, I got in with Serena. But don't worry, I'm leaving... Just like Blair did." He smirked

Chuck got up and asked as many employees as he could if they had seen Blair.

 **The Empire Suite**

"There you are." Chuck said, walking into the bedroom to find Blair already in bed "Didn't know you went home."

"Why? Assumed my untrustworthy self ran off with Carter." She snapped

"Please, don't even joke." Chuck shook his head, He crawled into bed and hugged her

"I'm sorry for what I said... Carter just gets under my skin, especially regarding you."

She was silent

"I just don't like him talking to or about you." Chuck continued, "I'm allowed to still get a little jealous from time to time, right?"

"Hmm...You shouldn't, but..." Blair sighed, "Carter has a son named Alex... This woman dumped him on him and he didn't want anyone to know about it until he could be sure this woman wasn't using him... Serena made me promise to keep his secret."

"So why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I know you hate the guy, and Serena would kill me if you used this as a way to fly him out of here again."

"Okay..."

"But due to your Bassness, you always need to know and control everything!"

"And you're any different?" Chuck smirked "Weren't you about to make Ashley Hinshaw toast a couple hours ago?"

"That's different... she needed to be pulled down a peg."

"Potato _Potato_... Forgive me?" Chuck asked, pulling the loose strands of her hair behind her ears

"I suppose." She snuggled up into his arms, "...I'm sorry too... for not telling you."

"Well the drama does keep things interesting." He grinned

"...Love me?" She asked

"Always." He smirked, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her forehead before they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Frame: Shortly after the time period of the last chapter**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Blair scorned as she descended the stairs

"Let it go, miss Blair, you have visitors." Dorota warned

"Hey B!" Serena ran to hug her and Dan remained sat on the couch

"Still haven't found the identity of your anonymous blogger?" Dan asked, smirking

"No." Blair snapped, not looking up from her phone, "This was so much easier when Gossip Girl was around. Do you realise how much harder it is to track down an enemy now?!"

"Did she just compliment me?" Dan asked Serena, and Serena chuckled

"Don't flatter yourself, Humphrey." Blair glared back, "I'm referring to all the tips Gossip Girl received, not the messenger."

"I'll take what I can get. Thanks." He replied, and Serena met her husband's gaze with a _Don't rile Blair up_ stare.

"Anyway, I gotta take off." Dan announced, kissing Serena and her newly pregnant belly before waving goodbye to Blair and Dorota.

"Blair..." Serena began once Dan had reached the elevator, "Let it go, the article is based on an old intern who hasn't worked for you for 5 years."

"Listen to this," Blair snapped, as she read off of her phone, " _Charles Bartholomew isn't the only Bass in Manhattan with a flare of decadence. His wife Blair W Bass', head of Waldorf Designs, management style resembles a nazi at concentration camp! She should have German subtitles."_ Blair gasped at the text

"B... Again, it was a long time ago, your management style has changed so much over the years, you've matured so much, why let this get to you." Serena pleaded

"Blair is having difficulty letting things go this week because-"

"Thank you, Dorota!" Blair quickly cut her off, "That'll be all."

"Anyway..." Blair sighed once Dorota was in the kitchen, "Change of topic, how's the pregnancy?"

"Well, hardly any morning sickness, unless you count Dan quoting Hemingway quotes to my belly every morning." Serena giggled

"Of course Serena Van Der Woodsen Humphrey doesn't struggle with morning sickness like regular people." Blair teased

"Well, I don't seem to have as many mood swings as you did." Serena teased back "So tell me, why are you struggling to let this blog go?"

"Ugh" Blair sighed

"Mr Chuck enforce sex fast." Dorota called out as she walked by, resulting in Blair glaring at her

"A sex fast? Isn't that for athletes before a big game?" Serena laughed

"He's trying to outbid a selection of buyers for this restaurant." Blair let out an exasperated sigh

"Oh... I get it, built up tension motivates an aggression to win." Serena mocked

"Yes..." Blair pondered on that thought. "S... You're absolutely right." Blair got up abruptly, heading to the elevator.

"Blair, where are you going?" Serena urged

"Won't be long! Dorota, I'll be back before Henry gets home from school!" She yelled back

"No, miss Blair No!-" Dorota snapped but Blair was already gone

"Where did she go?" Serena looked baffled

"I know that tone... she's scheming." Dorota responded

"I thought she'd cut down..."

"Well now that satisfaction is lacking, miss Blair is looking for other ways to release endorphins."

"That was more information than I needed." Serena chuckled

* * *

 **The Empire**

Blair entered the Empire Suite to find Chuck sat at the table in his suit

"Blair... what are you doing here? I have a meeting in an hour." Chuck warned

"Don't mind me, won't be long." She pulled off her coat and let it fall to the floor, exposing her in her negligee and signature stockings.

Chuck stared at her outfit, inhaling deeply as he watched her make her way to the bedroom. He followed her

"Blair," He said, entering the room as she laid in bed, flipping through a magazine "You can't do this to me now, I need to focus."

"So, focus, I'll be in here, quiet as a mouse." She smiled sweetly

"Blair." His voice more urgent this time, "I can't concentrate if you are in the next room wearing _that."_

"Alright." Blair got up and walked over to him, her body now hovering close to his, "I'll take it off." She teased

"Blair." He brushed his hair back with his fingers, getting a little flustered as he looked her up and down

"Fine. But could you at least hook it up at the top?" She turned around, pointing to the unhooked clip on the back of her negligee, "I can't reach it... and we don't want it to slip off now, do we?" She smiled.

Chuck exhaled loudly, frustrated.

"Let me move my hair off my neck for you." She brushed the hair off the nape of her neck, getting Chuck's blood going. He gazed at her neck as her fingers continued to rub her nape. His hands met the hook as he was about to touch her, but once his finger felt her skin lingering underneath, he snapped.

"Screw it." He whispered

Pushing her against the wall, his own body pinning her to the wall as he his lips hovering over hers, about to lock.

But she pushed him back

"Chuck. Not before your meeting."

"I don't care." His voice now raspy and desperate, leaning in to kiss her neck, but she pushed him back again

"Look, if you hurry up and get this over with, you can come home and claim your prize." She smirked, wiggling out from in-between him and the wall. She put her coat back on and headed off.

Chuck couldn't help but let out a smirk, "This bitch..." He chuckled.

* * *

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass!" Dorota scorned as Blair walked in "Do not tell me you messed up Mr Chuck's business proposal."

"Of course not... I just... sped things along." Blair said, a nonchalant tone in her voice

"What did you do?" Dorota interrogated

"I motivated him, Serena may have been mocking me but she was right, in order for him to win the restaurant he would have to be aggressive. All I did was increase his tension, so now he'll be even more determined to outbid on that restaurant, and he'll believe in himself to do so."

"You said you must restrict your scheming to outsiders."

"Ugh..." Blair rolled her eyes, "This is different, it's a win-win, now with his newfound aggressive determination he will have a restaurant in a couple hours, and I will go to bed satisfied for the first time in a week!"

"And the fact that you got to scheme was..."

"Just a bonus." Blair smiled "Desperate times."

"I can think of one thing that's desperate." Dorota mumbled

"I heard that." Blair glared

* * *

"Mummy!" Henry ran downstairs into his mother's arms.

"Hiii" Blair grabbed him and playfully squeezed her son

"Ah yes, miss Blair, there is a fundraiser at Henry's school, you are volunteering." Dorota smiled at her

"What?!" Blair's eyes widened

"Yay!" Henry squealed "Mummy, you're gonna be a charepone!"

"A chaperone." Blair corrected

"That's what I said." Henry nodded

"But, Henry dear, mummy's quite busy."

"Not to worry, miss Blair. I will take over Waldorf that day, you tend to your son's school." Dorota knew Blair's eyes were burning a hole but she ignored her

"Come on, muuum!" Henry pleaded, "I will stand next to you ALL day." He smiled sweetly, "And Miss Jane said it's good to give back." He made adorable giving-back hand gestures and Blair couldn't help but chuckle.

"How did you get so wise, Henry Charles Bass?" She smiled at him

"Dorota." He pointed at her, and Dorota nodded. Blair burst out laughing

"Well that quick wit is from me and daddy." She tickled him, "Come on, smart mouth, let's have dinner."

* * *

Chuck arrived home around 8pm, Blair sat on the couch, going over some photos the Waldorf designer sent over

"Home so soon?" Blair teased

"Thanks to you." Chuck smirked

"Whatever do you mean?" She shrugged

"I know what you did... Knew it as soon as you left."

"And..." Blair asked

"and because of that... we have a restaurant!" He exclaimed

"That's great!" Blair cheered, getting up to hug him.

"But..." Chuck leaned in, his face now close to hers, "I'm exhausted, I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to celebrate." His lips hovered closely over her neck, making her knees weak

"Sorry, Blair..." His fingers traced her collarbone, "Winning takes a lot out of me."

"ugh... fine." Blair moaned, and Chuck began to grin

"Wha-" Blair eyed him suspiciously, "You're trying to torment me! How dare you? This is a punishable offence! And it won't be the punishment you like."

"I don't know what you're talking out." He continued grinning

"You pretended to be too tired, you jackass."

"Well, you schemed..." Chuck sighed

"For a good cause!" She stomped her feet in frustration

"Alright... what do you propose?" He made his way closer to her again and she let out a deep breath

"Your punishment will include..." Blair tried to keep composure but she could no longer speak as he began to lightly trace little kisses on her neck and shoulder "Uhm..."

"Handcuffs?" He breathed out in-between kisses "You in stockings... Tie me up with a scarf... maybe include spanking... or maybe I'll just do this." His hand trailed along her upper thigh to her hip, continuing across to her other hip, cradling her delicate neck with his other hand as her eyes rolled back inside her head, her lips parted, and she could barely stand on such wobbly legs "Whatever happened to that bidding paddle?" He teased

"I... don't... know." She let out as he bent down, grazing her thighs with kisses as he made his way back up.

"Chuck. Let's go already." She pleaded, and he let go of her, causing her eyes to open and stare at him in confusion

"As grateful as I am for the motivation, you still schemed. So that's your punishment." He smirked, "You tortured me, now it's your turn."

Blair stood there as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom

"He's not winning this one." She snapped

* * *

Chuck was laying in bed, when Blair made her way in from the bathroom, in nothing but stockings and a signature Chuck Bass scarf

"Well played." He smiled as she bent down to sit beside him. He reached out to touch her but she swiped his hand away

"What was that about you being too tired?" Blair asked

"Get over here!" He pulled her down causing her to let out a satisfied moan, he slumped over her, forcing his lips on hers, the kiss deepened rapidly as they engaged in an extremely tense and much awaited passionate embrace. Chuck aggressively devoured her neck in desperation, causing Blair to vocalise her sweet release with soft moans. Their hands found each other, holding onto every inch of each other's bodies and giving in to sweet, hungry satisfaction.

"Finally." Blair breathed out, after climaxing

"Tell me about it." Chuck said in a husky, exhausted tone. They both laid there, still panting heavily.

* * *

"So..." She said, placing her head on his chest "Does our new restaurant have a name?"

"yes." He smiled, his fingers stroking her hair, " _Henry's."_

"Henry's... Sounds fabulous." She smiled, approving of the name.

"Oh, it definitely is." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in his arms before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck and Henry were approaching school when Nate Archibald joined them

"Hey! There's my godson!" Nate opened out his arms and 6 year old Henry ran towards him

"Uncle Nate!' Henry squealed

"Mr Mayor, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Chuck joked

"Well, I was actually on my way to see you... Vanessa's visiting her mother and with all the pressure in office at the moment, I could really use some privacy... Would it be possible to stay in my old room at the Empire Suite till Vanessa gets back?"

"It's waiting for you." Chuck assured

"Great, thanks." Nate smiled, playing with Henry's slicked back hair

"Chuck Bass?" a female voice uttered, causing both men to turn around, "And Nate Archibald! What a surprise... It's me, Natalie Bowen."

Both men looked at each other puzzled

"I used to attend your lost boys weekends..." She added

"There were many girls at the lost weekend..." Chuck smirked

"I slept with you twice." Natalie retorted

"Oh." Chuck smirked, "The biter... I remember."

"At least that part's memorable." She smiled

"I remember you, we used to play Halo after Chuck fell asleep." Nate recalled and she nodded

"Who is this little guy?" She smiled at Henry

"This is my son." Chuck replied

"He looks just like you. Adorable." She waved at Henry, "Well I'm just dropping my nephew off, was nice to see you both."

"You too." Nate smiled back,

"Time for you to go in too Henry." Chuck turned to his son.

"Why do girls talk to you like that, dad?" Henry asked

"Like what?"

"Like, _Chuck Bass."_ Henry mocked and Nate burst out laughing

"We'll continue this conversation in about 8 years. Go on inside." Chuck hugged his little boy before Henry skipped off.

Nate then turned to Chuck once he was out of earshot, "Great memory, Chuck." He teased

"Give me a break, I slept with her like 10 years ago."

"The Lost Weekend." Nate began to chuckle, "Hey, why don't we do that this weekend?"

"Seriously?" Chuck cringed

"It's perfecting timing, Vanessa's away, Blair's hosting Serena's baby shower-"

"I'm a married man and a father. A private party with lap dancers in a hotel suite seems juvenile."

"You're not even 30 yet! Come on, one night of just being boys, away from business, god knows I need a break... besides it's not like I can let loose elsewhere... I am the mayor."

"Hmm..." Chuck pondered "You're right, you've earned it."

"There we go." Nate grinned, "Can't believe I had to talk Chuck Bass into throwing a party."

"Now that I think about it, I have been working non stop."

"Should we invite the biter? For old times sake." Nate asked

"We might have to, it's not like we can invite hookers anymore." Chuck grinned

* * *

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

"Morning, my love." Chuck greeted Blair

"Chuck, this baby shower has to be perfect!" Blair said, pacing around the room.

"Blair.." Chuck took her arm, and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "If you're planning it, it'll be perfect."

"I know. But Serena is responsible for giving me the perfect Tiffany's bridal shower, and The Audrey Hepburn baby shower for Henry! I just want to repay the favour."

"And you will."

"I just hope I can get everything done by tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow... Nate's staying at The Empire while Vanessa's away... and he's been a little stressed lately with business so... we decided to throw a Lost Weekend."

"What?" Blair finally stopped pacing to face him "You haven't had one in ages."

"All the more reason to do one."

"Are you inviting Dan?"

"Why would I invite Dan, your planning his baby's shower."

"He's not invited to that. It's a girls' day. Besides you didn't come to Henry's."

"But Blair-"

"You want me to sign off on a Lost Boys' Weekend, then you take Dan with you." Blair warned

"Fine." Chuck shrugged, "You are surprisingly calm about this"

"I'm busy, Chuck."

"One more thing." He pulled her back, "Do you remember a Natalie Bowen?"

"No." She let out an exasperated sigh

"The brunette from the Upper West Side, bites her nails... among other stuff."

"Oh, the biter. What about her?"

"I was going to invite her."

"Okay." She then turned, continuously yelling at the help, who were organising Serena's party.

"Okay... So you're fine with that?" Chuck eyed her vividly

"Chuck, if I worried about all the girls you slept with in Manhattan, I wouldn't have much free time." She checked the time on her phone, "And I really don't." She caught a staff member placing a vase of roses on the table, "Seriously?!"

"Move!" She urged the staff member, before removing the roses. Chuck let out an amused chuckle before getting out of the way of the party planning.

* * *

Chuck brought Henry home, and Blair was sat on the couch, much calmer than this morning

"Hello, darling." She greeted her son with open arms, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Apparently he got a merit for most organised." Chuck smirked

"You did? Well done."

"And daddy met a girl who talks like this, _Chuck Bass"_ Henry mimicked

"Oh he did, did he?" Blair scowled at him, trying to hide her laughter at her son's imitation

"He's referring to the biter.." Chuck nodded "Henry, why don't you get your homework out? I'll come up in a bit."

"Okay, dad!" Henry grabbed his back and went upstairs

"So, the biter still flirts with you?"

"You should be glad you've got a husband in such great shape." Chuck teased

"Right." She rolled her eyes, as he continuously grinned at her "I'm going to help Dorota with dinner, you tend to your son's homework, we'll discuss the biter, later."

* * *

Chuck was helping Henry with his homework

"You know my friend James." Henry began

"Yeah"

"He said he's gonna make Corrine his girlfriend."

"Is he now.." Chuck let out a smile, "Well, good luck to James... Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't want one." Henry shook his head

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn't decide who I like yet." Henry insisted, and Chuck laughed

"Well, at least you don't have the impulsive gene. You're a very cautious kid... Anyway that's good, no need to rush, you've got plenty of time."

"Dorota says I'm too little."

"Well she's right."

"But you liked mummy when you were in school." Henry added

"That was high school, when I was your age I spent all my days with Uncle Nate."

"And he's still your best friend, even till now?" Henry gasped

"We're not that old, you know." Chuck laughed

* * *

 **The next day**

"Oh my god, B!" Serena gasped as she walked into her Woodstock themed baby shower, "This is amazing."

"Only the best, for my best friend." Blair hugged her. "Come on! Let me show you the itinerary!"

"Oh my, there's an itinerary!" Serena chuckled

"Of course!" Blair remarked, stating the obvious.

* * *

"So, your husband swept mine off to a lost weekend." Serena stated, while her and Blair ate cake away from the other guests

"I know." Blair rolled her eyes

"Do I sense distain?" Serena eyed her

"It doesn't bother me, at least I acted like it doesn't bother me. It's just the guest list that evoked me... I know we had Henry young. I wonder if he misses the freedom that came pre-pregnancy."

"Chuck loves his family, Blair." Serena assured

"No. I'm not worried about that. I know Chuck would never cheat, it's nothing like that. Our relationship has enough passion to fuel Manhattan... it's just about the responsibilities."

"Come on, B. What has changed, you still go to parties, he still _throws_ parties."

"Yeah for work. Our lifestyle's have changed significantly. Sure, not that much compared to other families, but a lot for us."

"All Chuck ever wanted was a family, I bet he's relieved to come home to a house filled with people that love him." Serena smiled, "Besides, do you really want to worry a pregnant woman about the change in dynamics post-pregnancy?"

"You have nothing to worry about with Dan. He never went out to begin with." Blair joked and the girls cracked up.

* * *

 **The Empire Suite**

"Well, you still throw one hell of a party, Bass." Natalie joined Chuck on the couch

"Just like old times." Chuck added

"Nate and a bunch of girls playing guitar hero... It's like nothing has changed... except you."

"Change is good." Chuck uttered

"Still can't believe you're married!" She blurted out

"Yeah, who would've thought Chuck would be the first to get married out of all of us." Dan commented as he passed by to get a drink

"I still remember the night we met, " Natalie began, once Dan was gone, "champagne, strawberries, and the back of your limo."

"How could I forget, I did the same routine with every girl from the lost weekend."

"But the second time, you took me to the roof, I gotta say, I was impressed."

"Good for you." Chuck took a sip of his scotch

"What a pity... Bass is off the market, no more rendezvous for us. Unless that's why you invited me?" She smirked

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I only invited you because Nate and I thought it was best not to invite hookers since we have nothing to offer them. And as for our previous rendezvous, I only took you to the roof because shortly after the first time we hooked up, I hooked up with the first and only girl I've ever loved, therefore making the back of the limo sacred to me. In fact, I never slept with anyone in that seat ever again. As for the second time, I took everyone to the roof, and I'm sorry if you thought you were special because I slept with you twice, but the only reason I called you was because I was trying to get over that same girl. Who is now my wife by the way. So, if you're looking for someone to pluck your draw strings, you'll have to divert your energy to the guys in this room that aren't Nate, Dan or myself."

"Oh." Natalie spoke quietly, feeling mildly embarrassed. "I think I'm just gonna go then."

"That would be best." Chuck sighed.

* * *

It was the stroke of midnight, Nate was already passed out in his room, solo. Dan had left to pick up Serena. The only people remained were the single guys doing body shots over the girls who remained dancing. The other girls were sat drinking and chatting on the couch.

"Ladies and gents, you're welcome to stay and finish your drinks, but I'm going to bed." Chuck said goodnight, and was about to walk into his room

"Oh Chuck." One girl ran up to him, "Before you go, I just wanna say I had a great night, we should do this again... Honestly I was surprised you hadn't done this in so many years. But then again most wives wouldn't allow it."

"Well, no one understands what me and my wife have. That's what makes it so great."

"Well, I'm glad... because I think I speak for everyone in here when I say, I've missed this." The girl smiled

Chuck looked around... All that remained were guys desperate to get laid and girls in skimpy outfits.

"Actually... I haven't missed a thing." Chuck concluded

* * *

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

Blair was laying in bed when Chuck crawled in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her as they spooned

"I thought you were sleeping at the Empire tonight?" She spoke, her voice sounded sleepy

"I'd rather be here... it felt like another decadent party at work." He sighed and she held the hand that wrapped around her

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Blair whispered

"Being here with you and Henry... That's all I need." Chuck assured, as he kissed her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place one month before Dan and Serena's wedding in the flash forward of the GG season 6 finale.**

Blair was asleep in bed, when Chuck woke her up by tracing kisses down the nape of her neck and bare back.

"Morning, my love." Chuck greeted as she turned to face him, rubbing her eyes. Chuck's husky, soothing tone always put a smile on her face.

"Hiii." She replied, sleepily.

"You came to bed late last night... what were you and Eleanor arguing about over the phone?" He asked

"Ugh, I'll tell you later. I need to wake up first."

"Alright... I can think of a few ways to accomplish that." He smirked, as he began to kiss her neck again.

But they were quickly interrupted as Henry barged in

"Muuum!" He called out, jumping onto bed with them

"We should really lock that door." Chuck joked, and Blair playfully hit him.

"Good morning to you too, Henry." She mocked

"Uncle Nate's here!" He squealed ecstatically.

"I'll see to it." Chuck exclaimed, kissing his son's head before her left the room.

"So... are you going to help me with Auntie Serena's bridal shower?"

"What's a bridal shower?" He asked

"It's a party.. we're going to celebrate Serena getting married."

"Will there be cake?" He asked

"Yes." She chuckled "there will be cake."

* * *

"Nathanial, always a pleasure." Chuck greeted his best friend, "Thought I was supposed to head over to you today?"

"Change of plans... I'm heading to Washington a little earlier." Nate replied

"How much earlier?"

"Well, now."

"Why is that?" Chuck observed him closely

"Just work stuff."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the upcoming nuptials does it?" Chuck asked, and Nate let out a prolonged sigh

"Look... I'm happy for Serena... and Dan. It's just... well, it's just going to take some time to make peace with it that's all."

"Believe me, I know what it's like to watch the love of your life marry someone else." Chuck assured

"Yeah... But maybe Serena and I weren't meant to last. Just a tragically romantic love story that will remain a memory."

"Well... just because it wasn't meant to last, doesn't mean it wasn't meaningful... Maybe some loves don't last forever, maybe that's what makes them romantic."

"Aren't you a romantic?" Nate laughed

"There's always only been one woman for me. I guess I'm just grateful."

"As you should be."

"Nate... Trust me, you don't want to miss this. These are your friends. I hope you'll reconsider and come back to support Serena. This is where you have to be."

"I'll think about it... Right now, I need to say goodbye to Blair and my godson." Nate grinned

* * *

"I know I promised Chuck I wouldn't say anything, but just so you know, if you change your mind, I'm prepared to make a quick getaway with you. I'll make sure Chuck's limo is parked outside." Blair exclaimed, causing Serena to chuckle,

"Blair, I'm not going to change my mind. Dan and I are happening."

"Alright... just checking."

"I know he won't hurt me. We both have realised that everything we've done has been for each other."

"True... I always thought I was using Humphrey to avoid a life of uncertainty with Chuck and to mourn all the mistakes that came along with Louis, but now I think Dan was using me too. He couldn't face the fear of a life of uncertainty with you either."

"Well, now we both got what we always wanted."

"Yes... My prince has his own Empire in Manhattan and yours is your stalking online blogger." Blair teased

"Our men have used drastic measures to get our attention." Serena laughed

"And when we were kids we wondered why the guys we liked always wanted to take it slow." Blair joked

* * *

"How was the shower?" Chuck asked, when Blair entered the Empire Suite

"Wonderful. Have you finished?" She asked, indicating to the paperwork on the coffee table.

"Pretty much... Henry's with your mother?"

"Yeah... she just landed. I had Dorota drop him off, not ready to face her yet."

"About that, are you going to tell me why you and your mother are at it again?"

"Because I fired the Waldorf designer." She rolled her eyes and Chuck couldn't help but chuckle. "She didn't get me at all. Did you see the samples she sent last week? Atrocious... Even Sears wouldn't accept them if you paid them!"

"So, just get a new designer... solve the problem before you deal with Eleanor."

"I need someone who gets me. Who understands the power my uniforms represent."

"Well, you're not going to like this but... I do know someone who not only understands the power of a headband but also worshipped and idolised it."

"Who?" Blair asked, skittishly. And Chuck waited for her to figure it out on her own. "Do not say Jenny Humphrey."

"Well-"

"-Chuck, have you lost your mind?"

"Just hear me out, Blair. No one wanted to earn your respect more than her in high school. She understood your legacy so well in fact that you chose her to take over your crown when you left Constance."

"So? A lot has happened since then."

"True... But Jenny has made enormous efforts to redeem herself."

"Why are you defending her?" Blair scoffed

"I'm not. I just know that she would represent you well. After all, she is the one who ended our war, encouraged us to let go of our pain... and she told you all about Juliet when you went to help, Serena. Maybe it's time you forgive her... it wasn't her fault either, Blair."

"...Maybe you're right... But don't get used to that." She glared at him, and he playfully pulled her onto his lap

"How could I? You always know how to keep me on my toes." He joked, playfully nibbling on her ear.

* * *

Blair made her way over to Brooklyn. Jenny opened the door and was immensely surprised by who stood in front of it.

"Blair! What have I done now?" She groaned

"Nothing... yet." Blair said, inviting herself in, sitting on the couch. "Despite our history... you've done something for me. You've done a lot to me too, but today I'm going to focus on the very few but honourable things you've done."

"...Okay..." Jenny muttered in confusion

"You see... if I had to dig for one positive trait in your personality it is this... Your talent. I don't just mean your designs, I mean your talent for recognising quality... even with your humble, Brooklyn roots... you respected my uniform. You've defied me many times, but I know you respected it... And right now I need someone who understands my power to represent me."

"What are you offering, Blair?"

"A trial... J by Waldorf. I'll give you an opportunity for one fashion line. If you meet my expectations, I'll give you the job as head designer."

"What?! Blair are you serious? That's amazing, you don't know how long I've waited for a chance like this."

"I have."

"I'm surprised though... Why would you do this for me?"

"I'm not. I'm doing this for me... Believe it or not, I trust you with my legacy... because I know you'll honour it this time. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I do appreciate what you did with Serena."

"I won't let you down. Thank you, Blair. Seriously."

"Like I said before. Game recognises game. I know this time you'll show initiative."

* * *

 **One month later**

"Today's the day!" Blair hugged Serena as she put on her wedding dress

"Blair, come here." Chuck whispered through the doorway.

"What?" She asked as she reached him

"I'm proud of you. Hiring Jenny was a good decision."

"You saw my collection!"

"I did.. it's very... _you."_ He smirked, and she hugged him

"Look at the time, I need to dress Henry."

"I'll do it, you tend to Serena today."

"Aren't you wonderful." She kissed him

"Anything for you." He grinned

"I love you, Bass." She trailed a few little kisses on his neck

"I love you more, Waldorf-Bass." His hands trailed down the small of her back as he pulled her close to him, playfully biting her lip

"Alright, get going!" She playfully pushed him away

"Or I could stay... " He smirked, kissing her again, "Maybe put another baby in you."

Chuck's phone buzzed

 **Nate: You were right. There's somewhere I gotta be. On my way.**

"What is it?" Blair asked, as she saw Chuck begin to smile

"Nate's coming home."

* * *

"Did Jack bring Georgina as his... date?" Blair asked Chuck, once Serena and Dan had left in their Just Married Vespa.

"Now that's a scary thought." He replied. They both cringed as they witnessed Jack and Georgina kiss.

"Well..." Blair said, unable to stop cringing, "If they end up getting married, think of it as poetic justice. He slept with your wife, now you can say you slept with his."

"And I've steered clear of her ever since, that's how psychotic she is... and by the way, only I can joke about the Jack thing"

"We could always send her back to bootcamp." She joked and Chuck laughed at their previous memory in his limo, when they first went to see Georgina at bootcamp

"Speaking of long rides... what do you say you meet me in the limo... in 10?" He winked, and Blair checked the time.

"Be there in 5." She blew him a kiss


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is based one month after Chuck and Blair's wedding.**

Chuck and Blair had just got back from their honeymoon in Paris.

Chuck had gone straight back to work

* * *

 **The New York Palace**

"Hey man!" Nate said walking into Chuck's office, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Nathanial. Good to see you." Chuck replied

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great to be together in Paris... Not looking forward to being back at work, though." Chuck joked

"I bet. I've had nothing but conferences since I decided to run for mayor."

"If anyone deserves to win, it's you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, guess who we ran into." Chuck began "Eva and her husband."

"No way? _Eva,_ Eva?"

"Do you know another Eva?"

"No, how is she?"

"She's good. She's pregnant. We actually had dinner with them, I apologised for using her to avoid my past... Felt like I should. Even Blair apologised for toying with her."

"Wow, how did she respond?"

"She was cool. Actually she made a great quote, "Life is a tumultuous journey, yet it always leads us to our fate.""

"Well, I guess that's true." Nate grinned

"Definitely. I'd love to catch up, but actually I need to finish this, trying to get out of here early and check on Blair, she's been ill since we got back."

"No why? What does she have?"

"Must be some sort of stomach flu... Been throwing up every meal since we arrived back in New York. Jenny's been covering Waldorf designs, giving Blair time to rest."

"...You don't think her condition has returned do you?" Nate asked

"No, I don't think so. Just a bug going around."

"Are you sure? Is she eating well? Maybe you should check with a doctor"

"Nate, she's not a child. If you're asking if we had breakfast, lunch and dinner then yes."

"I'm just saying, be careful. I remember when she was first diagnosed. Blair didn't want to come to terms with it, I can't tell you how many times Harold and Eleanor would ask me to try and get her to talk about it."

"Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions. I don't want to ambush her, I'll check when I get home."

* * *

 **The Empire Suite**

Blair was resting in bed when Chuck had arrived.

"There you are." He greeted, "How's my wife?"

"Wife. Just rolls right off the tongue doesn't it." She grinned, as he crawled into bed with her

"You know what else rolls off the tongue?" He winked, his hand grazed her inner thigh, and made it's way in between her legs.

"Hmm... That would be nice." She said attempting to push him lower

"What's the rush? We've got all night." He smirked, and she responded by forcefully wrapping her arms around him. He then pulled the sheet over them as they began to make out.

Shortly after their 'nap' Blair was back in the bathroom. Chuck waited until she had come out.

"Ugh!" Blair groaned in frustration, slumping herself onto the couch "I don't get it. I haven't felt this nauseous since..." And Blair suddenly recognised why the sensation was so familiar.

"Since when?" Chuck asked

"Never mind. Actually could you drop me off at Serena's? I haven't seen her yet."

"Sure, but I think we still need to see a doctor."

"No that won't be necessary-" Blair ran to the bathroom before she could finish that sentence."

"Yes, it is." He pulled out his phone to dial.

* * *

 **Van Der Woodsen Building Block**

"Serena, your mother just told me you moved in _here."_ Blair cringed as she entered Dan's new apartment, under Lily's.

"Well, Dan and I decided to move in together. What do you think?" Serena squealed, excitedly

"I think it's a bit of a rush, don't you? I mean so much change happening so quickly! People need time to settle before you dump such a new experience on them!" Blair was talking so fast, Serena could barely keep up

"Blair.. what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just think that you could've given us a little more time, that's all!"

"B, is this really about me and Dan, or is this one of those things you pretend to be mad about, when you're actually thinking of something else...?"

"Ugh. Fine." She said, throwing herself on Serena's couch. "I think... I may be pregnant."

"What?! Oh my god, B! That's amazing!"

"Is it?!" Blair snapped back

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"It's too soon. Chuck and I are just getting settled... He's been through so much with Bart... Can't we enjoy wedded bliss before we open up a can of worms."

"How is welcoming a baby a problem for a happily married couple?" Serena asked, confused, "Blair, you've always wanted to start a family with Chuck."

"Yes... But it's not that simple." Blair shrugged, and Serena knew Blair was upset

"B..." She soothed, "What is it? Tel me."

"I can't lose another baby..." She sighed

"You can't think like that..."

"No? People have miscarriages everyday. I can't go through that again, I couldn't do that to Chuck."

"Blair, you know last time, wasn't your fault. And you can't go into a pregnancy thinking like that. Just take it one day at a time, you're surrounded by people that will keep you safe."

"Chuck thinks I'm ill... He wants to schedule a doctor's appointment. I know it sounds wrong, but I'd really rather find out before he does."

"I understand. How about I take you? Chuck will understand that."

"Could you?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **The Empire Suite**

"You were a long time. Had fun with Serena?" Chuck asked

"Yes." Blair said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Chuck observed her demeanour

"Of course. I just need to lie down." Blair sighed

"Alright... Oh by the way I made an appointment for tomorrow. Had to offer to pay for Dr Long's daughter's 6 week acting class, but that got us bumped up by a week."

"Oh, no need. Serena took me to hers, today."

"How did she get an appointment in such short notice."

"She used her It-Girl status." Blair proclaimed and headed off into the room.

Once Blair had gone to the bedroom, Chuck rang Nate

"I think you're right... and I think she doesn't want to admit it."

"Just confront her." Nate said over the phone.

"No, that wouldn't work. I have to find a way to get _her_ to tell _me_."

"Blair." Chuck called out as he entered the bedroom, "Didn't want to wake you, but we're supposed to meet Nate for dinner."

"I don't feel like going. Can't you go without me?" She pleaded, and he came to sit beside her

"Blair, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No! Well, actually you could lose the bowtie."

"Blair..." He urged

"I'm fine, Chuck. Nothing some shut-eye can't fix."

"Okay. I won't be long.. Want me to bring you back something to eat?"

"No, I'll just order room service." She assured, he bent down and kissed her cheek

"Alright. Rest till I get back... And behave!" He playfully pinched her chin before leaving.

* * *

"I'm telling you." Chuck began, "She claims she already went to the doctor. "Doesn't want to eat out tonight.."

"Maybe we are jumping to conclusions... Unless she's pregnant." Nate laughed

"Not possible... We're pretty good at the pull-out method."

"Oh yeah, because that's so effective." Nate mocked

"Hey!" Chuck warned, "Nothing about Victor is premature."

"Victor?" Nate cringed

"Yeah, Blair named him, sort of an homage to the first night she met him at Victrola." Chuck winked

"Please don't wink at me when you talk about your private parts." Nate shook his head

"Seriously... If she is bulimic I need to know." Chuck said firmly

"Yeah... and she's not going to want to talk about it, so you gotta be firm." Nate agreed

* * *

Once Chuck had returned to the Empire he approached a member of staff,

"Hey... Did Blair order any food?" He asked

"No, Mr Bass. Just beverages."

"Thanks." He said. A look of concern smeared across his face as he headed into the elevator.

* * *

"Hey, how's Nate?" Blair asked, watching Roman Holiday on the couch "Did you apologise for my absence?"

"I didn't have to. He understood." Chuck said quietly. Joining her on the couch.

"He did?"

"Yes. Blair, we both know what's going on..."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but this isn't the way to deal with it. I know it's been stressful around here, but there are better ways of dealing with the pressure."

"What are you talking about?" Blair let out a chuckle,

"I know you didn't eat anything today."

"That's not true, I ate at Serena's."

"Really? Was that before or after your so-called doctor visit?"

"What?" Blair rolled her eyes

"I'm not cancelling that doctor's appointment, Blair. You're not getting out of going. I won't allow you to bottle it in. Let me help you!"

"Seriously, Chuck... What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Blair, this is serious, and if you won't take it seriously then I will. From now on we will eat every single meal together, and I will tag along to every doctor's appointment. I will have Jenny message me with updates while you're at work, and that's only when I'm too busy to accompany you, myself. From this moment on, we are in this together. We are going to tackle your bulimia together."

Blair let out an exasperate sigh

"I'm not bulimic, anymore..."

"Blair, you can't deny your way out of it. You married me, which means every decision you make is mine too, and I won't let you hurt yourself!"

"Are you done?" She folded her arms

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

"...What?" Chuck was speechless

"I wasn't lying. I told Serena and she took me to her father. We had lunch at her place after we got back. So no, I'm not bulimic, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god... that's great!" Chuck hugged her

"It is?"

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! Things are finally falling into place for us. I didn't think we were ready."

"Blair... A family with you? That's all I've been ready for."

"...But I'm... scared."

"...I know your last pregnancy was tragic... but I promise I'll always take care of you, you know that." She fell into his arms as he cradled her.

"I've never felt so safe."

"You always will be... I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him, as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
